oh well shit happens
by bigj876
Summary: this is a Gamzee X Nepeta story. its really mature so dont let younglings read it. :o


Gamzee was just going for a walk when he came across Nepeta. She was alone and seemed to be feeling a bit sad. He wandered over to her. "Hey Nepeta. You feeling alright?" "Of course Gamzee. I've meowver felt better." "Alright then." he then continued on his way. She came running over and grabbed his arm. "Gamzee I'm feeling lonely. Karkitty is with Purrezi and she doesn't want me around to try and take Karkitty away from purr. Equius is wrapped up trying to figure out ways to get with Aradia. I'm left all alone." she says with a sad little kitty face. "Well you could just chill with me. I was just looking around for something to do anyway." "really? YAAAY!" squealed Nepeta as she hug pounces on Gamzee. "Heh Nepeta you act like I just agreed to marry you. It's not that much of a big deal heh." she blushed as she climbed off. "Uh sorry I just got excited that's all" "Heh alright, lets head back to my hive."

They arrived and Gamzee instantly took Nepeta up to his block. "Well, here we are. My miracle block." Nepeta purred as she still clung to Gamzee's arm. Gamzee lead her over to his horn pile and they both sat on it. This caused a bunch of honking to occur until they both ceased moving. "So what's been up Nepeta? You seem a little-uh clingy today." "Well I'm just wondering who my mate sprit is. I did a bunch of possible ships and I don't see anyone cat could go with meow." she said as she curled up on Gamzee's lap. "Heh hey don't worry about it. You special someone is out there. I'm sure of it." he said while petting her. This caused her to purr and snuggle up on him. "Wow! She's kind of cute." Gamzee thought to himself. He cradled her like an actual cat and laid back thinking of how it would be to actually be with her. This was noticed by Nepeta who kissed his nose in an attempt to wake him. He opened hi eyes to meet with her feline like eyes and they both blushed a little. "Sooo…its just me and you…alone…together. Uh what do you want to do?" he asked while putting his hands behind his head. "Ooohh. I don't know. I'm fine with whatever really." she said while drawing little circles on his chest. He moved his lips to hers and kissed her romantically. She purred softly before kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, so he wrapped his around her waist.

Gamzee pulled her shirt off and she started blushing when she noticed it was gone. He felt bad so he slipped his own shirt off. This seemed to bring her a bit of joy as she started rubbing his chest. He then started rubbing her back as he began kissing her again. She then proceeds to straddle him, put her knees to each side of him. He then lowers his hands to her ass and begins rubbing it. This causes Nepeta to wince at the caressing of her rear and she lets out I small yelp before returning to the kiss. She deepens the kiss by running her tongue along his lips. Gamzee then proceeds to take her pants off along with his own. She assists him by tossing her trousers to the side. He then begins to undo the bra left on her. It falls to the ground revealing a petit yet perky chest. "This is just the kind of thing I was hoping for today" thought Gamzee as Nepeta clings her bare bod against his so her bare chest is touching him. This causes a certain Gamzee to blush as he stammers out "uh ya heh let just do this then." He then proceeds to make out with her. Rub her all over. She begins mewling through the kiss sliding her lips all across his. This causes Gamzee to honk, just audible enough to hear. She presses her body to his tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her waist gently tugging on her waistband. She places her hands over his, putting them on her side as she slides her panties off. "Heh. My turn I guess." as he slides his boxers off. She then stares at his bulge. "gee willakurs!" "What? Its not to small is it?" she bats her eyes at his length. "you kitten me right?" he blushes "Heh alright. You know best." he then inserts it into her girl part. Nepeta's eyes fling open as she arches her back and mewls at being penetrated. "Uh was that the wrong move?" "n-no I just" she says while wheezing. "Uh …I'm….I'm sorry." "its just my furst time and your pretty big. that's all." "uh sorry Nepeta. If its any help this is my first time as well." "hee yeah?" she said as she slid down his bulge gritting her teeth. "uh….you sure your ok?" she nods, eyes clenched, as she slowly lowers herself. "nngh yeah." "heh if you insist. Just take however long you need babe." She starts off slow, slowly inching her way onto his bulge, but eventually picking up the pace, letting a mewl of both pain and pleasure slip each time his tip hit the back of her nook. He moans in a honking sound as this is pleasuring him. She leans in wrapping her arms around his neck as she is still being impaled. He leans up and kisses her in order to comfort her. She kisses back, a suppressed mewl heard every time his bulge hit the neck of her nook. He begins to groap her ass and rub her back at the same time. She deepens the kiss as the pain is subsiding and she quickens her pace. Going up and down at a fast rate now has Gamzee really starting to sweat. He then begins to rub her ears as he lets out a loud honk moan. She feels herself near her pleasure point, her mewls and purrs now rather loud. "G-Gamzee I" she squeals through the kiss. "uh stop? Ya me to. I'm about to uh you know." "no no me to" she pants. "Ok so uh" panting "should we stop or keep going?" "proceed" she says moving full speed on his bulge. "uuuhhhh-uh oh ohhhh oh gog!" and boom goes the dynamite. As does Nepeta go come. "nngh!" she collapses on his shoulder wheezing.

He hugs her trying to comfort her. She returns the hug wrapping her arms around his neck and wheezing through her purrs. "sooo uh….is this…..gonna cause a grub?" "nah" she says trying to sound convinced. "I'd be ok if it did…..I was just wondering if you would be" she hesitates "of course I wouldn't." she says hugging his neck. He hugs back but asks "you wouldn't…..abort it… would you?" she gasps. "nefurr! I would nefurr abort our little kitten. "good because…. If you don't want it I would totally raise it myself." "don't be silly. We would raise it together." "good… I'm glad you said that." he said wrapping his arms around her waist.


End file.
